How the Assembly works
The Assembly of the United Stars The Assembly is the government of the United Stars of the Galaxies . It is in session around the clock and year round, except for one Week during Union Week Celebrations The old Union Year ends with Voting Day and a New Year starts on First Day . The Assembly starts the New Year The Representatives, both Mem Reps and P Reps gather at the Square of Remembrance ( a park like square of 20 x 20 kilometers with the Bloody Sunday Memorial at its center) (those reps that can't walk or are physically unable to visit Pluribus partake by using Avatar representations) and pay homage to the Union Officers that were as a result of their decision during the Age of Shame . They are led by a previously random selected Representative to recite the Assembly Oath . “Before I enter into the Assembly of the United Stars of the Galaxies to represent the interests of my fellow I shall take this Oath of Affirmation: I hereby solemn swear that I will faithfully execute my duties as Union representative,uphold all laws to preserve, protect and defend the constitutional rights of all citizens and represent the interests of my constituency true to the cause..” After the Oath is taken the Representatives take the Remembrance Path and file to the Monument to Duty and the Monument to Sacrifice , remain silent for 2 minutes and then march up the Magellan boulevard . Since 5002 they all wear the Robes of Representatives . Dark blue for the P-Reps and dark red for the Mem-Reps. The large group was led by the President of the United Stars until 4900 and then replaced by the Speaker of the Assembly . The Representatives are met by an honor detachment of the First Guard . The First Guard Commander addresses the Representatives: “The Sphere of the Assembly is safe. Who demands access?” The Speaker then answers: The Citizens of the United Stars of the Galaxies (many Speakers replaced that with : The Citizen of the Union). The Commandant salutes and unlocks the so called Burks Door . The Sphere has many doors(120 to be exact and and all but one are identical. The southern most door is the main entrance. It is twice the size and faces the Magellan Boulevard . President Webb Burke cut the ribbon at the Spheres dedication. It has since been known as the Webb Burke or simply as the Burke Door, The representatives now enter and find their alcoves.(this takes about 4-5 hours and longer each year) Of course the Sphere was not really locked. The Assembly Service used the time to clean, affect repairs and conduct maintenance tasks inside the Sphere that would disturb the Assembly while in session. A traditional security sweep is performed to check for any bugs and surveillance devices. Sometimes Alcoves need additional equipment or alterations to accommodate beings with special needs. The Assembly Service is a Union service branch (while one of the smallest it still takes much effort and work to keep the Assembly running) has permanent and a temporary staff. The AS however has the highest ratio of any service where Citizen serving their 22 month ask for extended or permanent careers. After the Representatives found their alcoves. The newly elected Speaker symbolically turns on the lights The anthem of the United Stars is played and anyone who can stands and sings along. The Union Flag is raised on top of the sphere and the new Speaker greets the Assembly by saying: “Good morning to you Representatives of our Union. It is 0030 on this First Month in the year 5xxx. I hereby declare the Assembly of the United Stars in session.” Unless there is war or an emergency request. Every representative present and capable of doing so is given a glass with a substance suitable for consumption to the individual and the speaker proposes a toast (always similar but with varying words) the proposed toast is voted on and usually with 100% approval. The Speaker then occupies the Nucleus . A floating ball shaped object of 30 meter in diameter. It rests upon the Union platform, a circle at the focal point of the Sphere of Assembly but moves to the side or up to free the platform for citizens addressing the Assembly. The Speaker controls the field screen and grants speaking time. He controls and directs the many opinions voiced into a smooth, civilized operation. The Assembly keeps evolving and finding its own way of doing things. It developed methods and traditions and every century the things run a little smoother. He also receives the daily list of issues, so called dockets from the Office of Proposals , .assigns them numbers. He is supported in this monumental task by a host of Deputy Speakers and the Office of the Speaker with a permanent staff of Clerks. The Speaker on duty stands or sits at the top tier of the Nucleus where a balcony like platform is. Below inside the Nucleus is a team of assistants who filter the speaking requests according to issue and importance, provide the speaker with information etc. The Nucleus is also the ego center of Utchat the Pluribus AI., Business then begins as normal with the presentation of Docket number one, day one First month, year. Daily Business No Union member or planet must be represented but have the right to be. However if a Member or planet decides to avail of that right. The Member or Planet must maintain an occupied Alcove for a minimum of hours and must vote on every issue called. A so called Union issue is raised. The Mem Reps will evaluate the issue from the viewpoint of the member represented and vote on it. Either by own convictions or opinions conveyed to the Rep. This has changed since 4800. Most Mem Rep are authorized to make decisions for his kind without asking for opinions or decisions. The Mem Rep vote is tallied and recorded. Example: Mem Rep XYZ of the XXX member voted Approved/Disproved on Docket # 14 of the 1st day of First Month of 5xxx P Reps speaking for their community do not partake in the debates on Union Wide issues. Neither do they vote as P Rep. Example:'' P Rep Astrid Ose of New Sweden can not voice her opinion as representative of New Sweden on behalf of all residents of New Sweden when it comes to Union issues. As her vote would be tallied as P Rep Astrid Ose of New Sweden approved/disapproved an Union issue''. Example: P Rep Astrid Ose responds to a proposal to subsidize fish farms on Planet Aqua Blue . She argues that this would be unfair to New Sweden and other fish producing communities. She is also Terran Human, but since this is a Planet community issue. He remains silent and can not argue or vote as Mem Rep for New Sweden or support Astrid because she is human. He still can vote on it, but as Union Citizen and not as Mem Rep for Terran Humans . His vote is tallied anonymously. The system only checks his CITI . So he makes his decision based on private individual basis and does not weigh in officially on behalf of all Terran Humans. If he has valid questions or opinions on that matter. He still may ask them but he must request to be heard as a Citizen and not as Mem Rep. Same holds true for Astrid. The execution method Death by 1000 cuts . (Originally introduced by a Dai Than citizen) is once again debated. She feels strongly to keep it legal but she can not assume all New Swedes feel the same way. She can vote on it, as Astrid Ose Union Citizen. She can even ask questions but must request to be heard as Union Citizen and not as P Rep of New Sweden (Her proposal of adding Death by Fish , delinquent used as fish bait, never really gained traction. A proposal she made as Astrid Ose, not as P Rep)1 The Assembly Day is divided into blocs and Union Issues are always handled first. Despite the enormous size of the Union. There are days not a single Union Issue reaches Assembly. Ninety nine of all requests and proposals can be solved or addressed without the need it to be discussed in the Assembly. Same holds true for planetary issues. Of course there are still many more that reach the Assembly. So on average there are between 2-4 Union Issues(Standard) and 40-50 Planet or Community issues per day. How Issues are classified There are these categories *Standard Issues -U *Standard Issues P *Elevated Issues U *Elevated Issues P *Citizen Address U *Citizen Address P *Assembly Hearing U *Member Request U *Assembly Emergency Session U *Declaration of total War U *Calling Union Elder Council U *Challenge to dissolve the Union U Most category has ten severity levels. The Office of Proposals and the Office of the Speaker determines under what category and severity level the issue is to be addressed. Standard Issues Union are generally requests or issues dealing with law issues. The discussion of Union wide time keeping is a particular favorite subject that turns up regular. Or the common discussion about the death penalty.(Union Citizens seem to have a particular gruesome fascination proposing new and sometimes really exotic methods of execution. Not a year passes without at least one or two proposals gaining enough traction to make it to be voted on.) These Standard Issues receive a severity rating of 1-10. Issues 1-6 can usually be dealt with by the various councils who then present the issues en bloc along with a proposed solution and the Assembly votes quickly in 5-6 minute intervals. Severity levels of 7 to 10 are presented with all information possible attached. The Reps have a week to read and decide and then a Vote is called. The same process is done with planetary issues. Elevated issues U are often reports of border incidents, pirate attacks,visits of foreign dignitaries. Requests of Non Union societies (not Member requests). Elevated issues P Elevated issues P are usually requests dealing with local emergencies, inter planet disputes and inter union planetary conflict and war (that can't be solved by Union Courts) The war between two Union planets is a serious P Issue but does not affect the Union. However the P Reps can request the Fleet to intervene when the Police is not enough. In this case a Union level decision is made to give the fleet permission to operate within Union space and use Force against a Union community. (The Fleet units responding are then assigned to the Union Police and act under law enforcement authority.)23 Citizen Address U is the event when a Union Citizen has a Union wide issue and was invited before the Assembly to make the case.4 Another request is to overturn a Court decision or the suspension of a verdict. In very rare cases the Citizen might request to suspend or changing of a law that were the reason for the verdict.5 Union Citizen Address -P Very rare form of issue reaching the Assembly. Most Union Citizens problems concerning his planet (community) can be addressed by courts. Even if the Citizen feels he has a corrupt P Rep. A case can be made to a Union Court and an independent investigation in the matter will be carried out. Only a handful of such issues ever reached the Assembly An Assembly hearing is usually requested by a Union Judge or by council decision. It generally involves emergency budget requests, Armed forces equipment requests, the formation of units. The request of big projects (The decision to built the Bridge or construct the Ross Thorus are famous examples. As well as the Z Point expedition or the creation of the HALD explorer fleet.) The request to send Hospital ships to assist a Non Union society or the installation of a large research facility that has not been foreseen and requested in the normal budget request. A society or species that makes a Membership request is also part of the Assembly business that will have two Assembly involved tasks. The first is to invite the delegation that makes the request before the assembly where the delegation introduces themselves, describe their motivation why and request the process to commence. Traditionally this request is approved with 100 percent. The second part comes after the Evaluation process is completed and the New Member Investigation presents the Assembly with its findings and conclusions. The Evaluation report is then studied by the Assembly (and available to every Union Citizen) for up to two month. After which the Assembly either makes a decision or calls for a Union vote to accept or deny admission (for the full process see New Member Application ) Sixteen civilizations were outright denied, four were asked to come clean for their real reasons, two were declared hostile and consequently war was the result. One society was accepted and then retracted its request. Saying there were not prepared to grant all their members citizenship, only to their leaders. The rest was accepted and no member has ever requested to leave (The Narth however threatened to do so once) Assembly Emergency Session is declared by the Speaker. *'Severity 1' suspends the division of Representatives (Mem-Rep, P-Rep) and declares the present Representatives to be Union Reps making them all individuals (In essence making them Union Citizens only) and deciding (along with any Union Citizen currently listening or watching.(Any Union Citizen listening becomes defacto a Union Representative and must vote.) *'Severity 2' GalNet One issues a Priority broadcast (on all channels) asking all citizens that can to turn in and vote when a vote is called. *'Severity 3' all Representatives must activate their Alcoves (by being present) Galnet One broadcasts a request (no longer just asking) for all Union Citizens that physically can to turn in and vote when called to do so. Total War Can be requested and evaluated for a week (If there is time) Or is requested after a Severity 3 Emergency session is called Calling on the Elders (as of 5100) The full assembly votes to suspend Union rule of law and the power of the Assembly by calling the Union Elders into session (Vote must be at least 80% ) During the Crisis their word is law and their decisions are binding. The Call to disband the Union When 51% of all Union Citizens call for a debate to disband /dissolve the Union. A two day debate is called and after it a vote is called. If a two thirds majority is reached the Union is disbanded. If the Vote reaches over 51 percent, the Assembly is disbanded all Union services suspended until a new form of government is found the majority agrees upon. 1 A request to be heard or proposals made by a Rep in its capacity as Union Citizen must be first requested via the OOP like every other citizen must do. 2 Inter Union planetary wars are extremely rare, but a few did occur. The Markan Wars are the most prominent example. Inter Union Species wars have never happened and can by definition not happen. As species under Union law do not exist, only Members. 3 The Nilfeheim incident was classified at first as Elevated Issue P Severity 10 4 The former Marine Corps Commandant requesting Admiral Stahl to be declared First Marine was such a request.(Even though he claimed to represent others. It was his status as Citizen alone that allowed him to address the Assembly not his Marine Corps service or presidency of the Veterans Association. Not even the protest groups demands. 5 In all Union history only 41 Citizens managed to escape a death sentence by making a compelling argument why it should be done and none ever managed to have a law changed on the argument that it was unjust applied or invalid. On the other hand over 9 million death sentences were confirmed .16 Million sentences of harsh labor or imprisonment that have been requested to be suspended or overturned have been turned into a death sentence. - That is cases that made it all the way to the Assembly floor. Category:United Stars of the Galaxies